Falling For ya
by Leafpool101
Summary: Riley goes on vacation with her friends Bree and Mya and they love to surf! They meet some cool biker dudes named Jay, Chase, and Logan. Meanwhile, the emotions are trapped in a musical love story. Basically my version of Teen Beech Movie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ERMAHGERD! Thanks so much for all the reviews and follows on my last FanFiction! I loved the songs from Teen Beech Movie and I love Inside Out so here you are.**

 **When it is like the following that means they are singing**

 **Bob: Let it go!**

 **Thanks again for reading and enjoy this fanfiction! :D**

Riley's POV

Riley was packing her stuff to go on a trip to Maimi. She was so excited! She even was allowed to bring her friends Bree and Mya! All they are going to do is surf, surf, surf. Riley was going through her drarwer when she found a disc. It was a soundtrack to a movie called Wet Side Story. She looked at the songs listed. It was Surf Crazy, Cruisin' for a Bruisin', Falling for ya, Meant to be, Like Me, Surf's Up, Gotta Be Me, and Best Summer Ever. "Mom!" Riley called "Can you come up here!?" "Yes what is it sweetie," Riley's mom asked. "What is this?" Riley asked, showing the disc to her mom. "Oh, that's the soundtrack to a movie that I loved when I was little," Riley's mom answered "I must of left it up here when I was doing the laundry, would you like to keep it?" "Of course!" Riley exclaimed "Thanks, Mom!" She couldn't wait to listen to the songs.

Joy's POV

"I'm not sure about keeping that disc, Joy," Disgust said "The songs sound pretty cheesy." "Oh it's fine!" Joy exclaimed "I'm pretty sure the songs will be amazing!" "They sound stupid," Anger said. "They're not that bad," Joy said "Besides you haven't even heard them!" "I've heard one," Anger said "It's that cheesy song Falling for ya." "Hey I love that song," Disgust said. Joy grabbed a memory orb and put it in. The song started playing on the radio in the car. Mom had turned up the volume and immediately, Riley fell in love with the song. Joy smiled. "See?" She said to Anger "It's not that cheesy!" "Uh it is," Anger said and walked off. Joy rolled her eyes and smiled. "We're almost there," she whispered.

 **A/N: so that's the end of chapter 1! Chapter 2 will be posted soon so stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hewo everybody. I have chapter two here for you. Sorry I haven't been posting lately I have been in Houston the past couple days. But here it is enjoy! :D**

Riley's POV

Riley and her friends had put their stuff down in their hotel room and got ready for the beech. They we're heading down there. "I'm so excited to surf!" Bree exclaimed. "Me too!" said a guy behind them "Hey is that the soundtrack from Wet Side Story?" "Uh yeah," Riley said. "Mind if I hold it?" he asked. "Sure," Riley said, weirded out by the stranger. He put the CD in a CD player and suddenly, people came out of no where and started singing.

 **Zeacat and Giggles: blue sky a trip to the beech. What a day? Sunshine and sweet harmony time to play. No more, complications. From now on just good vibrations!**

 **Tanner: on my way, feeling fine. I can see my reflection in my surf board shine. I can hardly wait to cause a comotion. Come on everyone jump into the ocean. Flying high, just out of reach. No ands and buts we're nuts for the beech!**

 **Tanner, Zeacat, Giggles, and Rascal: Surf, surf! (woo!) Surf, surf crazy, (Surf surf surf crazy) Ride the perfect waves say hi to the sky. (hi, hi to the sky) Surf, sun, sand! It's a bikini wonderland. Summer's on and we've gone surf, surf crazy.**

 **Giggles and Rascal: The radio blasts and here's the plan. We'll soak up the sun and get ulitimate tan. We can hardly wait to show our devotion. Here we go again into the ocean. Now's the time so here's the speech. No rules at all have a ball at the beech.**

 **Tanner, Zeacat, Giggles, and Rascal: Surf, surf! (woo!) Surf, surf crazy, (Surf surf surf crazy) Ride the perfect waves say hi to the sky. (hi, hi to the sky) Surf, sun, sand! It's a bikini wonderland. Summer's on and we've gone surf, surf crazy.**

 **Tanner and Zeacat: Burgers hot, water warm. A cool seaside bash. Catch a wave. Turn it up. Make a splash, make a splash, MAKE A SPLASH!**

Suddenly, Zeacat splashed a bucket of water on a random person. Riley just stared at him, in confusion.

 **Tanner: I'm Tanner**

 **Zeacat: Zeacat!**

 **Giggles: Giggles!**

 **Rascal: Rascal!**

 **Mya: Mya!**

 **Bree: BREE!**

Everyone stared at Riley as if she was gonna say something. "I'm Riley," she said.

 **Zeacat and Rascal: Cowabunga attack!**

 **Tanner, Zeacat, Giggles, and Rascal: Surf, surf! (woo!) Surf, surf crazy, (Surf surf surf crazy) Ride the perfect waves say hi to the sky. (hi, hi to the sky) Surf, sun, sand! It's a bikini wonderland. Summer's on and we've gone surf, surf crazy. Summer's on and we've gone! Summer's on and we've gone! Summer's on and we've gone! Surf, surf crazy!**

"Well, that was random," Riley said after Tanner handed her her CD back.

Disgust's POV

"What on earth was that!?" Anger exclaimed. "Obviously, some very crazy people with mental problems," Disgust said. "Or some big fans of the movie," Joy reasoned "Besides, that song was great!" "Actaully it wasn't," Disgust said, reaching for the controls to make Riley say something snotty. "Seriously guys, you are making too much of a big deal out of this," Joy said, slapping Disgust's hand away. "Whatever," Disgust said.

 **A/N: Yeah so that was chapter two. I hoped you liked! Chapter 3 will probably be posted later in the day cause I have some sort of camp in the morning with my BFF. So bai! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3 is here! I know right! It's been a long time. Anyways, here it is :D**

Riley's POV

Riley was riding a wave to shore. "Woo Hoo!" she exclaimed. She had never felt so free. Once she was on shore, Bree ran up to her. "That was awesome! That was your biggest wave yet!" she exclaimed "Hey look what Mya and I found." It was a flyer to a party at a restraunt called Big Momma's. "Sounds epic!" Riley exclaimed. "I know right!" Mya exclaimed. She had came up behind Riley and Bree. "What will we wear?" Riley asked. "I know excatly what to wear!" Bree exclaimed. She was the fashionista in the group. I few hours later, Bree had them all in long, sparkly dresses. Mya's was yellow, Bree's was red, and Riley's was blue. "These are so adorable, Bree," Riley complemented. "Thanks!" Bree said "I made them myself!" Riley's mom was taking them in her car. "Have fun!" Riley's mom exclaimed, when they got there. "Thanks," Riley said. She suddenly realised that she had the music disc with her. "What the.." she mumbled. "Hey! Is that the CD from Wet Side Story?" a girl asked, as soon as she walked through the door. "Uuuh, yeah," Riley said. "Ooh, can I play a song?" she asked. "Suuuuure," Riley said. Again, people came out of no where and started singing.

 **Butchy: You better run, run, run. 'Cause here we come, reving our engines under the sun. You're cruisin' for a bruisin'**

 **Chase: Whoo! Keepin' it cool, smooth and steady, slick back hair man things are getting heavy. You're cruisin' for a bruisin'**

 **Logan: Two wheels, and a open road. Wrapped in leather ready to go.**

 **Butchy, Chase, and Logan: Don't stop stop the music. We ride fast like a bullet. We do anything we want, anytime we want. Oh yeah, oh yeah. We just ride, ride, ride all day. We're not gonna live any other way.**

Riley just stared at Bree and Bree just shrugged.

 **Lela: Bubble gum, cherry pop. Go to the hop! Hangin' with my brother 'cause his friends are so hot while they're cruisin' for some bruisin'**

"Introducing! My son, Jay!" Butchy exclaimed and pulled back a curtain.

 **Jay: Alright. I went to the drive in and what do I see? A hundred little betties all staring at me! I was cruisin' for some lovin'! I got these two wheels, and a open road. Just pop that clutch, I'm ready to go. C'mon.**

 **Butchy, Chase, Logan, and Jay: Don't stop stop the music. We ride fast like a bullet. We do anything we want, anytime we want. Oh yeah, oh yeah. We just ride, ride, ride all day. We're not gonna live any other way. Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way.**

 **Jay: A 1..2 a 1..2..3. A who who who's riding with me? I got a gang full of bruisers all cruisin' with me. And we're tearing up, we're tearing up, we're tearing up the streets. Oooh!**

Suddenly, Jay and Chase take it away on the guitar. "They're good," Mya mumbled to Riley.

 **Logan and Butchy: Aaaaaaaaaah, aaaaaaaaah, aaaaaaaaaah, aaaaaaaaaah, aaaaaaaaah, _aaaaaaah_**

 **Jay, Chase, Logan, Butchy, and Lela: Don't stop stop the music. We ride fast like a bullet. We do anything we want, anytime we want. Oh yeah, oh yeah. We just ride, ride, ride all day. We're not gonna live any other way. So don't stop stop the music. We ride fast like a bullet. We do anything we want, anytime we want. Oh yeah, oh yeah. We just ride, ride, ride all day. We're not gonna live any other way. No we're not gonna live any other way. Oh no we're not gonna live any other way. Ooooh!**

Jay slides down on his knees and winks at Riley. She stares at Jay, in shock. He smiles. Riley frowns. "Oh and here's your CD back," Jay says and hands Riley the disc. "Thanks," Riley said through gritted teeth.

Sadness' POV

"Did he just wink at us!?" Disgust exclaimed, shocked. "Well, I guess that was a little weird," Joy said. "WEIRD!? THAT WAS MORE THEN WEIRD! PEOPLE KEEP ON TAKING THAT STUPID CD FROM US AND DANCING AND SINGING LIKE CRAZY PEOPLE. SOON ENOUGH WILL BE DOING THAT. SO I SUGGEST, THAT WE STOP TAKING THAT CD WITH US EVERYWHERE WE GO!" Anger yelled so loud, which made Fear go and hide in a closet. "I swear no one put it in Riley's bag," Joy said. Suddenly, she gasped. "What if it's magic!" she exclaimed. "Magic? Joy be logical," Disgust said. "Yeah I guess I'm stupid," Joy said. " _I don't think it's just Joy's imagination,"_ Sadness thought, looking up at her friend.

 **A/N: Yeah so that was chapter 3 :P. I'll try to post sooner than I did next chapter. Next chapter will get more romantic :D. See you then!**


End file.
